


Broken

by MapleWolf (MidnightWolf)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolf/pseuds/MapleWolf
Summary: Feli meant well enough, but while Lovino slept, his darkest secret came to light in the worst way.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme de-anon. This past week was not fun, and I'm still editing things, so here's a short little one-shot to fill my weekly posting quota. XD

Lovino wakes to the sound of quiet sobs, familiar in a way, except that he has never heard anything sound so...  _broken_... before. He's still half-asleep, barely conscious of the sound as he rolls over in bed, rubbing at his eyes to see where the sound's coming from.  
  
Feliciano is curled up in the corner, wedged between the old dresser and the wall, draped in an oversized t-shirt that's fallen off one shoulder to reveal a dark bruise , lips too red and eyes swollen from crying. He's not crying anymore, just shivering and choking down the quiet noises he makes as he hugs himself.  
  
It's wrong. Feli is a happy boy, not meant to look so forlorn and empty like he does, and Lovino feels a sharp protectiveness run through his chest.  
  
Someone will pay for making Feli cry.  
  
Only when Feliciano shifts, revealing a number of small bruises around his wrist that seem to match the fading ones on Lovino's arm – fingerprints, from when Nonno is far too drunk to care about being gentle, which is most of the time – does Lovino realize that the clock on the dresser reads 12:31 AM and he is still asleep in bed.  
  
Nonno has been and gone, and he wasn't awake to protect his brothers.  
  
“Why didn't you wake me?” Lovino shouts, fueled more by terror than anger as he shoves away the covers and rolls off the bed, stumbling a little before he's on his feet and rushing to Feliciano's side.  
  
Feliciano chokes back a sharp sob, looking up at Lovino with wet eyes. “I didn't know.... you were tired, I thought- I just-”  
  
“Shit. Feli....” Lovino dashes away the burning in his eyes with the back of his hand. “Is Carl safe?”  
  
“In the- he's in the closet.” Feliciano looks scared, hesitant. “Like- Like you told us to do.”  
  
“You did good, Fel,” Lovino breathes out, relief draining his energy as he falls to his knees in front of Feliciano. “You kept him hidden.”  
  
“Would Nonno really...”  
  
Lovino doesn't answer –  _won't_  answer – but his silence is enough. Carlino is only nine, a year older than Lovino had been when Nonno had pressed that first, liquor-saturated kiss to his lips. Feliciano lunges out of his hiding place, wrapping his arms around Lovino's waist and burying his head in Lovino's shirt as he sobs.   
  
He was never supposed to know.   
  
Lovino returns the hug, rubbing Feliciano's back and patting his hair and wanting to say something, to make it all better, but he doesn't know how. All he knows is that Feliciano was never supposed to know, and now he does. 


End file.
